


Baby, Tally Me Up

by maybeyesalittle



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Flashbacks, Kinda sad but not really, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, bc why not, but its tally marks, kinda in parks and rec world but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeyesalittle/pseuds/maybeyesalittle
Summary: Leslie Barbara Knope was sitting on the swingset, happily watching as Michael was roughhousing with his friends. A pretty pink blush arose on the seven year old’s cheeks as he turned around and smiled at her.Tally mark one.or whenever you fall in love a red tally mark appears on your wrist. Black means they love you back.





	Baby, Tally Me Up

Leslie had a headache. 

She looked at her wrist once again. Her eyes focusing on the many red thin tally marks that occupied the space. 

Leslie sighed as she pushed down her sleeve. She wasn't exactly proud of her soulmate marks. Hell, they weren't even soulmates. They were just people who she loved and they broke her heart instead. 

She held her head in her hands, taking a deep breath as she closed her eyes. 

Her headache was growing by the second. 

 

 

Leslie Barbara Knope was sitting on the swingset, happily watching as Michael was roughhousing with his friends. A pretty pink blush arose on the seven year old’s cheeks as he turned around and smiled at her. 

Tally mark one. 

 

 

The smell of coffee invaded her scents as she pushed the door open. A wave of warm air washing over her. 

“Leslie Knope!”

Leslie smiled as Chris Traeger waved at her enthusiastically from behind the counter. Chris is very optimistic. A very unhealthy amount of optimistic. Nevertheless, she enjoys him as a friend. 

“Hey Chris,” she said wearily, taking a seat at the bar area, “I'll have the usual.”

Chris grinned, “Of course, nothing would literally make me happier than serving my good friend, Leslie Knope!” 

She chuckled to herself as he jogged to the espresso machine. She couldn't help but notice he had no marks on his wrist. A pang of jealousy hit her, biting her lower lip. 

 

 

‘You wear your heart on your sleeve, Leslie, if you wear it too much, you’ll have battle scars,’ her mother said as she brushed Leslie’s hair. 

‘What’s wrong with that?’ Leslie asked, her big blue eyes locking with her mother's in the mirror. 

Marlene scowled, her lips turning downwards. ‘People will know you’re clingy.’ 

‘Oh.’ Leslie said softly, her hand tugging on her sleeve. Covering the two scars that already covered her wrist. Leslie didn't miss the disappointed look her mother gave her.

Leslie wasn't bothered by her mother’s look till she was thirty-five. 

 

 

The movement of a cup set down in front of her Made her jump. She quickly looked up and sent a gentle smile towards Chris. 

Her hand wrapped around the warm cup and brought the edge to her lips. Closing her eyes as she took in the warm sugary coffee taste. 

“You know if you keep ordering those, you will die of a heart attack.”

Her eyes popped opened and turned towards the intruding sound. Leslie turned and faced a man sitting next to her. How has she not noticed him?

“Well it's delicious.” She said, taking another sip for good measure. 

The man chuckled. His hair sticking out in different directions. Unusual, but kind of an enduring look. His brown eyes twinkled with amusement. “It's also full of sugar.”

“That's what makes it good!” She shot back, holding the mug closer to her, as if he would take it from her grasp. 

Another chuckle escaped his lips, his eyes crinkling in the corners. Leslie felt her mouth go dry. “I’m Ben.” He said, holding out his hand. 

Leslie stared at the outstretched arm, trying not to drool over the obvious veins popping out and outlining his arms. Ben stared at her, clearing his throat. “Oh! Um,” Leslie choked, “I’m Leslie Knope.”

Ben nodded, picking up his coffee. His lips curling around the lip of his cup. “So,” he piped up, “how do you know Chris?”

“I met him during a marathon for Sweetums.”

“Oh, how did you-”

“Keep up with him? Oh no, I didn’t. He finished in three minutes and was supporting people as they finished their first lap.”

Both of them grinned at each other. “Well, that's Chris.” He said, winking at her before taking another sip. He dropped some cash on the counter swiftly and turned to her again. “See you around, Knope.” 

Leslie felt her heart skip a beat.

 

Uh oh.

 

 

The grin on the seventeen year old’s face light up. Leslie watched as Carter led her to a picnic blanket in the middle of her favorite park. Her heart swelled with adoration as he sat down and patted the seat next to him. 

Taking the seat, she tucked her hair behind her ear, grinning shyly at him. “This is lovely.” She whispered.

Carter nodded, “Sarah should be here in five minutes.”

Sarah? Who’s Sarah? What does he mean by Sarah? What does this mean? Who the hell is-

“Sarah!” Carter yelled, pushing Leslie off the blanket.

Leslie caught herself before she tumbled to the ground, watching as he greeted Sarah with open arms. Her eyes welled with unshed tears. The pain stabbed her right in the heart. She pushed herself off the ground and refused to meet Carter’s eyes or Sarah’s. Even when she heard Carter call her a ‘nobody’.

That day she walked away with a broken heart and another red tally mark. 

 

 

“Ann!” She yelled, banging on the nurse’s door rapidly. “Ann! This is an emergency, if you don’t answer I will barge in. Okay! You left me no choice!”

Leslie swung the door open, slamming it closed as she walked in on Ann waking up from a nap. “Oh, I’m sorry did I wake you?”

Ann rubbed her eyes sleepily, “Yeah, you kinda did-”

“Oh my god, that sounds terrible. Anyways enough of that.” Leslie said with a wave of her hand. She sat on the couch, pushing Ann over. “This is more important. I met a guy.”

Ann’s eyes widened, a grin forming on her lips, but then a look of confusion took place. “And that’s bad because?”

“Ann!” Leslie screamed. “I can’t be in a relationship right now! And anyways I’m probably being stupid because he wouldn’t like me. I mean we just met like two hours ago! How could he possibly like me? I’m me. I’m not that attractive and I don’t have the perfect body that he probably wants. He probably was disgusted by me. He probably left because he couldn’t stand being by me or-”

“Leslie!” Ann shouted. She shook her by her shoulders, forcing Leslie to look at her. “Don’t you dare talk about my best friend like that. You’re probably overthinking things again. Maybe he had to leave because he has a job.”

Leslie nodded and took a deep breath. “Right, sorry. I sometimes go overboard.”

Ann let out a chuckle. “Yes, I’ve noticed.”

 

 

“Happy Birthday!” She chirped. The grin lightening up her round cheeks.

Josh smiled awkwardly, rubbing his hands on his jeans. He cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his head. The shock on his face setting in as he took in the many decorations and cakes and party entertainers.

“Wow, Leslie, I don’t know what to say.” He mumbled, not meeting her eyes. 

Leslie bit her lip, her smile dropping quickly.

“You’re a great friend, but I, uh, I don’t-”

Leslie clenched her jaw, swallowing hard as she looked down. Her hands tightly gripping his present. The sound of circus music playing in her head as she watched Josh’s mouth move, but no sound coming out. 

Tally number four.

 

 

“Everything will be fine, Leslie.”

Leslie smiled sadly as Ann held her in her arms. Though she couldn’t ignore the searing heat on her wrist.

 

“Yeah, I’m just overreacting. You’re right…”


End file.
